Just Another Day
by NKol00
Summary: Just Another Day, follows a day between Voight and Benson, as the two attempt to balance life together, a child, and demanding jobs. (I do not own any of the characters)


**Loosely connects with my other story Granting Immunity. Storyline takes place after the season finales of both Law & Order: SVU and Chicago PD.**

The terminal is crowded with families and friends awaiting their loved ones arrival, each group has their own personalized signs with their loved ones name. Voight leans up against the back wall, as far away from the crowd as possible. The flight is set to arrive any minute now, and the crowd is slowly getting more anxious. The baggage claim machine roars to life with the emergence of a light blue suitcase, followed by a familiar purple suitcase. As the first passengers make their way through the gate, Voight picks up the purple suitcase and returns to his post. A beautiful brunette with an adorable child appears at the gate, eyeing Voight at his usual distance from the crowd they approach, smiles on their faces.

"Who'd you piss off to get posted at the airport?" Benson jokes, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Brought the jokes now didn't you," he laughs, grabbing Noah from her arms and lifting him in the air.

"Feeling better, little man?" He receives a reply in the sweet sound of Noah's giggles. "I'll take that as a yes," he smiles. Returning Noah back to Olivia he grabs the luggage and links arms with her, escorting them out of the airport.

After a fairly long car ride they arrive at Voight's home. Benson heads upstairs to Justin's old bedroom, in which Voight had replaced the twin sized bed with a toddler bed for Noah. She unpacks Noah's items from her luggage and walks down the hallway to the bedroom at the end, Voight's bedroom. Downstairs she hears laughter from her two boys; she smiles and begins unpacking her belongings. Voight had invited the two of them to spend an elongated two week vacation in Chicago, which she openly accepted, after her adoption of Noah was official. She grabs her toiletries from her bag and moves to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom, she places them in the cabinet under the sink. Upon exiting the bathroom she eyes catch the picture on the bureau, in the picture is a younger Voight, his arms are wrapped around a beautiful woman, who she assumed to be Camille, in front of them are Justin and Erin. All of their expressions show genuine happiness, the happiness that appears not only in a smile but in the glint of a person's eyes. The rest of the pictures on the bureau are similar to that first photo, old photos of Camille and Hank, graduation photos for Erin and Justin, even some photos of Voight's intelligence squad. She smiles to herself, the rest of the world believed Voight to be some kind of twisted cop, unable to love, but that's because they rarely saw this side of him, the side she experienced every day.

"See anything you like?" His raspy voice startles her, she looks up to see him propped up against the door frame, a smile on his face.

"Actually yes, you still have that same goofy smile that you had here," Benson says pointing at the farthest photo. Voight responds knowing exactly which photo she's talking about, without looking at it, "Me and Camille's senior prom. That was ages ago." His smile fades for a quick second, but returns again as he approaches her. They kiss passionately, tongues deeply exploring each other's mouths, he runs his fingers through her luscious hair as his other hand slides down her back, and she moans loudly when he cups her ass. She begins unbuttoning his shirt, but stops abruptly.

"Wait, where is Noah?" she questions, already moving toward the bedroom door.

"Liv," he grabs her hand stopping her, "I just put him down for his nap, he's fine."

Relief washes over her, "Okay, sorry… where were we?" She smiles, continuing to unbutton his shirt. She teases, pulling away from him and removing her top, slowly letting it fall to the floor. Slowly she unties her hair, allowing it to gently flow down her neck, turning Voight on. He rushes toward her irresistible body cascading her in kisses. Wrapped in each other's arms they fall onto the bed, she fumbles with his belt buckle as he swiftly removes her lacy bra. His kisses follow her jawline up to her ear, and then move delicately down her neck, his hands explore her body as her hands explore his. She moans when he makes his way down to her breasts, messaging one while his mouth sucks on the other. He moves back up her body kissing her soft lips, before continuing he reaches over her, grabbing a condom from the nightstand. Benson takes advantage of his position and flips him over, straddling his hips, now on top. She leans in and passionately kisses him, their tongues dancing delicately in sync. He quickly puts on the condom and finds his way inside of her, she yells out in excitement; they flip back over, Voight on top now. Together they make love, thrusting in sync. After exhausting one another, they lay together on the bed, entangled in each other's arms. A couple of moments later they are both sound asleep finding comfort and safety together.

Their blissful sleep is interrupted by the cries of Noah, Voight jolts awake, unaccustomed to the sounds of a child's cry in his home. Benson awakes simultaneously, quickly dressing herself in a pair of sweatpants and a Chicago Blackhawks tee, Voight's attire. She races down the hallway to comfort her baby. Voight dresses as well, finding a second pair of sweatpants, since Benson stole his favorite pair, though she looked damn good in them. He heads downstairs to get some warm milk for Noah, it always calmed Justin and he is positive it will work on an overtired and, from the sound of it, cranky Noah.

Voight meets Benson at the bottom of the stairs; she's calmed Noah down, and takes the drink from Voight's hand, allowing Noah to drink it slowly. Benson takes a seat on the couch as Noah finishes his milk; Voight sits beside her, rubbing Noah's back. After finishing the milk Noah slips back into his nap, his little body curled up in Benson's lap. The two stay quiet for a little while, ensuring that Noah is fully asleep, not risking the chance of waking him.

"How was he on the flight?" Voight asks, curious to see if the little boy had behaved for his mother.

"For his first flight he did really well, he cried a little during takeoff but I put on some cartoons for him and he was fine for the rest of the flight," she replies.

"That's great. I figured he would put up a stink." They talk like this for a while; Noah begins to feel heavy in Benson's lap. She carries him back upstairs to his bed, hoping for him to finish his nap without any more interruptions. Upon returning downstairs, she sees Voight set up in the kitchen, a couple of pans are scattered on the counters along with some ingredients.

"I hope you're making me something good," she jokes.

"Can't make any promises, but it should be better than whatever they feed you on the plane," he says.

"We actually didn't get a meal just some snacks."

"Even better, no competition," they both laugh.

Voight rushes around the kitchen throwing the dinner together, refusing any form of assistance from Benson. While he claimed to be a horrible cook, the aroma from the kitchen was fantastic causing her taste buds to water in anticipation. After about an hour or so in the kitchen, Voight emerged in the living room, "It's been in the oven for a while now, and it should be done within the hour."

"You know, I think you're underestimating your cooking skills, because the surprise meal smells irresistible," Benson says. At that moment Voight's phone rings.

"What now? They know I have the weekend off," Voight states in annoyance as he grabs his phone, answering in the other room. He returns in a matter of minutes, annoyance and something else are laced in his expression. From Benson's knowledge of the people in Voight's life she is positive that none of them have this effect on him.

"Who was that?" She asks, "Erin?" Voight's expression changes immediately at the sound of Erin's name; his expression is now dark and hurt, but full of concern. Benson is troubled by his expression and walks toward him, placing her hand on his, "Hank, are you alright?" He doesn't respond and heads in the direction of the stairs.

"Hank?"

"Drop it Olivia," he warns, hurt definitely in his voice. Benson's inner detective told her that something had happened between him and Erin.

"Hank, don't give me that. What's going on with you?"

He doesn't respond once again, and instead makes his way upstairs, a couple of moments later she follows. After scaling the stairs, Benson knows exactly where to find Voight. She opens the door to Noah's room and finds Voight, as expected, sitting beside Noah, he's leaned over, head in his hands. Without looking up he acknowledges her presence.

"I didn't raise Erin from birth," he begins, "I wish that I had. She would have never had such a bad influence in her life."

After a moment, Benson comprehends who Voight is talking about, Erin's birth mother.

"Hank, tell me what's going on, you'll feel better having it off of your chest," Benson says in an attempt to comfort him.

He clears his throat before saying, "Nothing's the same, Nadia's passing has been too much for Erin to handle by herself. I tried to help, the whole squad tried. But she shut down, and she turned in her badge..." He goes quiet and looks back down at Noah, peacefully asleep. Benson approaches, shocked at what she had just heard, and places her hand on his shoulder. She had been a cop for a long time now and understood what it felt like to lose a member of your squad. Munch and Stabler's retirements had hurt, and Nick's recent injury and decision to leave the force pained even more. What hurt the most is that there is nothing that a person can do as their partner, friend, and or boss, because the decision is entirely theirs. Voight is grateful that she doesn't badger him about the specifics of Erin's decision, he's even more grateful to have found someone who thoroughly understands. He gently takes her hand from his shoulder and places a soft kiss on it, he stands and takes her hand in his, leading her downstairs for a romantic dinner.


End file.
